Nikku
by dreagune tm
Summary: The Nine-Tailed Fox never attacked the village, so the Fourth Hokage never died. There is no one that hates Naruto, but a new kid, Nikku, is hated for being from the Land of Waves There are many new characters and they are all graduating from the Ninja Academy. They will be full of adventure, friendship, jealousy, etc. Please review if I get a lot of reviews I'll make more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dragon Strikes**

The moon is full and Hinata and the other students from the Ninja Academy lay on the grass hill looking up at the stars. The smell of steak up from the barbeque at the bottom. The wind is cold enough to make it chilly, but not strong enough to blow anything but a piece of paper away. The calm river is going just fast enough to hear here it, but not so fast that it gets in the way.

_I hope he shows up,_ Hinata thinks to herself. _If he's not here soon he'll miss everything._

"Everything okay, Hinata," Maiku asked her. It was freezing to Hinata, but Maiku was still in a black tank top that showed his abs. He also had on some thin sweatpants and running shoes. The moonlight provided enough light for her to still see his piercing purple eyes. His black hair almost blended into the sky. "You seem worried."

"Oh," she avoided eye contact out of shyness. She avoided it with everyone, but even so she could tell Maiku was a little offended. "I just don't know if Nikku is coming."

"Oh," Maiku knew that Hinata had liked Nikku for a while, but he hadn't even acknowledged her. Nikku was all about training and didn't really hang out with anyone outside of the classroom.

"Burgers are done," Sutan yelled. Despite his shadowy jutsus, he had a surprisingly upbeat attitude. Sutan had always been a master cook, but no matter how much he ate, he was still skinny. He had light blue eyes and brown hair. He always wore brown baggy pants and a short sleeve green shirt that was one size too big.

"Everyone duck," Nikku screamed as he came out of the water in a pair of shorts. His long black hair stuck to his body and his brown eyes shined in the moonlight. He threw a kunai at a passing bird and exploded a paper bomb. "Is everyone okay?"

"How'd you know that was coming?" Sutan asked.

"One bird, in the middle of the night, during migrating season? Whoever set this up wasn't very good at it."

"Yeah?" Aivan came over and picked up Nikku by his neck. Aivan was a muscular kid that no one ever dared to cross. His red eyes made everyone fear him and he used that as a way to control people. He wore a black t-shirt that was tight on his abs and a pair of jeans. "So thanks and all, but now you can just get out of here." He threw Nikku back into the river and a few other kids gathered around for support.

"It's okay, guys," Hinata tried to calm them down. "I invited him here."

"No I get it." Nikku got out on the other side of the river. "He's scared of me just because I'm not from this land. Most people are, I've gotten used to it."

"I'm not scared of you!" Aivan jumped across the river. "I could take you anytime, anywhere!"

"How about now?"

"Let's go!"

They went down the river where they would have no one would have an environmental advantage and they wouldn't ruin the barbeque.

Nikku stepped on the river and used his technique to walk to the middle.

"Let the battle begin!" One of Aivan's goons yelled.

Nikku immediately started chanting, "Ushi sato u nae ee _tori_! ushi uma tori nae inu tori nee ushi isuji nae jee nee _sori_! ishu ushi tori su jee nae ushu tori ee nae ee." And when he was done he kept making hand gestures so fast that no one could make them out.

"I don't know what you're doing," Aivan said. "But you won't finish it!" He threw a small shuriken that slashed Nikku's arm, but he kept going. He threw a kunai that stuck in Nikku's leg, but that didn't even faze him.

"What's going—" Aivan started.

"Tori!" Nikku cut him off. His fingers formed a triangle. "Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Behind Nikku a waterspout with a Chinese dragonhead formed and curved and stopped above him. It plowed into Aivan and he was down in one hit.

"Nikku is the winner," said a disappointed goon.

"Nikku!" Hinata hugged Nikku when he stepped off the river.

"Hey," he said, weakly. "Thanks for inviting me."

"I had no idea you could perform that strong a jutsu," Maiku came over.

"I've been working on it for years. That's why I could never hang out with you guys. I thought if I could learn a strong jutsu people would look up to me, not fear me."

"That was awesome," Sutan cheered.

"You just got lucky," Aivan struggled. "Next time I'll kill you!"

"Okay," Nikku said sarcastically. "Sure you will."

"I will!" He got up and threw a large shuriken at Nikku.

Nikku didn't have the strength left to dodge it, so he just pushed everyone away. He let himself collapse and it just missed his head.

"Give it up," Nikku demanded, getting back to his feat. "You already lost!"

"It isn't over until one of us dies!"

Nikku quickly perfomed some more hand signals and ended with a clap. "Water-Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Aivan was trapped in a sphere of water.

"Do you get it?" Nikku asked. "You can't beat me!" He released Aivan.

"How are you so strong?"

"I have a reason to fight." He glanced at Hinata.

Aivan left to go home and Nikku stayed around to have fun. While he was at the party he realized what he had missed out on. He didn't have many friends, so he just hung out with Hinata for most of the party.

After everything was done Nikku walked Hinata home.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it," Nikku replied. "Oh, and I just wanted to say, I hope we get put on the same team tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead and started heading to his own house.

Hinata just stood there in shock until her cousin Neji came out and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "And I really do to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Test? The Hidden Secret!**

The next day Nikku was wearing his usual clothes. He wore his Leaf Village headband to keep his hair from going everywhere like it usually did. He was also wearing a pair of tan pants with a place for shurikens and kunais on each side. He had on a long-sleeved dark blue hoodie with a large shuriken on the back.

Everyone wanting to sit next to Nikku eventually lead to a small fight that Nikku felt responsible to break up. After it was all said and done Nikku asked Hinata to sit with him.

"Really?" she asked. "Me?"

"You're the only Hinata in here," Nikku answered.

After she sat down Iruka Sensei came in. He had a clipboard in his hand and immediately told everyone to quiet down.

"Now," he said. "I have your teams here, so let's just get right to it."

Nikku didn't really listen until he heard his name called.

"Nikku," Iruka Sensei said. "Hinata Hyūga, Aivan Hanate."

"What?" Nikku jumped out of his seat. "Why do I have to be with Aivan?"

"We put teams together based on scores. He had the highest scores for team exercises you had the worst. Now sit down. Team twelve: Sutan Omainu, Maiku Uhina, Ino Yamanaka."

_Oh no,_ thought Hinata. _Maiku and Sutan aren't on my team. Oh, but if they were, I wouldn't be with Nikku._

After the rest of the teams were announced they all waited for their Jōnin to arrive.

"So," Ino asked Nikku. "You're the one who can use the Water Dragon Jutsu?"

"Yes," He answered.

"How'd you learn to do it?"

"Practice. I practiced day and night for years."

"Wow, that's crazy."

"Is it crazy to work hard to accomplish something?"

"Nikku," Hinata whispered in admiration.

"How right you are," said a voice from outside the room.

The door slid open and two people walked through. The first of which was a woman, fairly tall with long black hair. She had on a mesh blouse that Nikku first thought was bandages. It had a black line going through and almost wrapped around her. Her right red sleeve was visible and both arms were wrapped up to her elbow. Nikku didn't notice that she wore her headband on her forehead, her red eyes, or her red lipstick because he was staring at her large breasts.

The second was a younger man, average height with short black hair and light skin. He was wearing a flak jacket and a dark suit underneath. He had extra places to hold kunais on his wrists. His headband was larger, being across his chest. His eyes were light blue and he had a thin beard.

"Hello," said the woman. "I am Kurenai Yūhi. Sensei for Team Twelve."

"And I am Guranto," said the man. "Sensei for Team Eleven."

"You guys are late," Nikku said.

"Well we were busy thinking of how to decide if you should become Genin or not," he glanced at Kurenai. "And we found a perfect solution."

"And that is?" Maiku asked.

"The six of you battle each other. The last three standing become Genin, the other are sent back to the Academy."

"What?" Ino shrieked. "But we already passed!"

"How do you think we got here?" Asked Sutan.

"I know," said Guranto Sensei. "But we as Jōnin decide if you can move on. We give you a trial and if you pass we say you are ready and if you don't we send you back here."

"When do we start?" Asked Aivan. "I know I'll get in."

"Tomorrow at noon. Be in the woods by the KIA statue. You can use any weapon. If you aren't prepared to kill someone, don't even show up."

They all left to go practice for the battle tomorrow, except Nikku and Hinata.

"I don't know if I can do it, Nikku," Hinata said. "I can't kill a friend."

"I understand, but remember," Nikku told her. "All you have to do is be the last one standing, you don't have to fight."

"I know, but—."

"Look, just stay near me. I'll protect you and we can be on the team together. I promise, I won't let _anything_ happen to you."

They stayed and talked for a while after that. When Hinata finally agreed to go Nikku went to go practice some more.

"I need to perfect this," Nikku panted. "If I'm going to stay on I need decoys."

The next day Nikku was the last one to get to the forest.

"Everyone ready?" Guranto Sensei asked when he saw Nikku.

"Let's get it over with," Sutan said.

"Go!"

Everyone dispersed immediately, except Nikku. He just stood there like a rock.

_This is my chance. _Avian thought. _I'll kill him now!_ Avian grabbed a fūma shuriken from his back and threw it at Nikku. It hit him in the back and he turned into water.

_A water clone! I have to move._

He started to run, but Nikku said, "Too late," and grabbed him by his left shoulder. He brought Aivan to a small stream where everyone else was.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Aivan asked.

"We have an idea," Sutan said.

"We don't think we are supposed to fight," Nikku said. "We are supposed to work as a team."

"To do what?" Aivan was getting angry.

"Attack the Senseis. We can beat them as a team."

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?"

"We thought you'd ask Guranto Sensei," Maiku admitted.

"And he would have caught on," added Nikku.

"And what if you guys are wrong?" Aivan asked.

"We could be sent back, or worse."

"But we have to try," Hinata yelled, surprising everyone. She was usually so quiet. "If we fight each other only half of us get in! If Nikku is right we all become Ninja!"

"If you don't want to try that's fine," Nikku said. "But I would rather have a team to attack some Jōnin." He headed off into the trees.

"I know the real test," Nikku yelled as he threw a shuriken to break Guranto Sensei's cup of tea. "Now fight!"

"All of you?" Guranto asked.

Nikku looked around and saw that everyone had followed him.

"Yes!" He made the tiger hand sign. "Water Clone Jutsu!" A continuous stream of water came from the river until it made up a dozen other Nikkus.

Guranto looked at Kurenai. "Congratulations, looks like you're all Genin."

"What?" Aivan asked. "Nikku was right?"

"Yes," Kurenai said. "You are the first team to pass our test."

"Don't you mean _teams_?" Ino asked.

"No. Starting tomorrow you are one six-man squad."

"What's our first mission?" Nikku asked.

"Escort," Guranto said. "Usually you would start with something less, but you're the top of the class and a six-man, so you're qualified."

"Where we goin'?" Asked Sutan.

"The Land of Waves."

Nikku's eyes widened.

"I know you can't go there." Kurenai hugged Nikku. She knew what he had gone threw in his life and felt sorry for him. "We got permission."

They all left to go have a celebratory dinner.

After they sat down Maiku asked, "Why can't you go to the Land of Waves?"

"I did some stuff that made them hate me," Nikku admitted. "I learned the Water Dragon technique from a sacred scroll. It was kept behind the waterfall for safekeeping, but I went to get it. I used the scroll to learn a secret technique. I was nearly killed by the defenses. It was the first time I used the Water Dragon correctly. Unfortunately, I was caught by the ANBU and banished."

"Banished?" Ino asked. "Forever?"

"Until death," Kurenai explained. "He is allowed to be buried there, but that's all. As soon as our mission is done we must leave. If we don't there could be drastic changes in our relationship with the Land of Waves."

"How drastic?" Maiku asked.

"It could start a war. We would battle the, and the other nations would be forced to pick a side."

"If you guys want me to stay back, I'll understand." Nikku looked at his menu.

"You're our comrade." Hinata hugged him. "We're in this together."

He wiped a tear away and said, "Thanks."

"So what's everyone having?" Guranto asked. "This place has some great ramen."

They all laughed and when dinner was done they all parted ways.

"Thank you for walking me home," Hinata stepped in before Nikku could kiss her.

Nikku walked home. "No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Homeland! Living a Lie!**

The next morning Nikku was so late that Hinata had to go to his apartment.

"Nikku," Hinata knocked on the door. "Are you coming?" He didn't answer. "I'm coming in."

She walked to Nikku's room and he was still sleeping.

"How could you sleep in on your first mission?"

"I'm not sleeping," he explained.

"Oh, you're awake. So why are you still here?"

"I saw who we're escorting. It's the guy who brought me to the elder. He'll find a new team to bring him if he sees me. Just go without me."

"No! I told you we're a team. If we don't have a someone who knows the area what are we going to do?"

"You care enough to come here and get me?"

"Yes."

He got up. "Okay, but I'm already at the academy. This me is a water clone." He got out of bed and turned into water.

Hinata was angry, but when she saw Nikku talking to the client she got over it.

"Glad you got back in time," Maiku told her.

"Ready to go?" Asked Guranto Sensei.

She looked at the man and he was old, in his fifties. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. The man had a brown tank top and cargo shorts. He was wearing sandals and he hadn't cut his toenails in a while. His beard was patchy and bald in some places. His brown eyes were full of fear.

"Hello," he said. "I am Kona."

"Hinata," she bowed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just make sure this one isn't near me at all times." He was staring straight at Nikku.

"Look, I've changed since you last saw me!" Nikku roared.

"Nikku," Guranto Sensei said. "We don't yell at the clients."

"How did this thing even become a ninja in the first place?" Kona asked. "He doesn't even have any discipline."

"I have more—!"

"That's enough, Nikku!" Guranto Sensei cut him off.

"But, uh, fine. Let's just get this old guy back to his village and be done with him."

"Such disrespect." Kona started on the path.

After the sun began to set they set up camp.

"It will only take one more day to get to the Land of Waves," said Guranto. "We can head out early in the morning and be there before next nightfall."

"I'll take first watch," Nikku said before anyone could answer.

"No. You all need your sleep. Kurenai and I will watch."

"But Sensei—."

"You talk back to your sensei?" Interupted Kona. "You are just as much of a disgrace to the Hidden Leaf Village as you were to the Land of Waves."

"Listen; I don't have to prove my self to _anyone_! Least of all you!" Nikku headed off.

_I'll show them!_ Nikku thought to himself. _I'll clear a path so they don't have the slightest bit of trouble getting through the forest!_

Nikku made a pillow out of his hoodie and tried to fall asleep.

In the middle of the night he woke up from how uncomfortable the ground was and saw Hinata sleeping next to him.

"Wha—?" Nikku started.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Maiku whispered.

"What do you mean?" He looked over and saw Maiku standing guard.

"I think it's better to let people sleep. They're always so much more peaceful." He was looking at the stars.

"This is like the first night you and I hung out together."

"Oh yeah, when you used the Water Dragon Jutsu."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I don't think I'm a Water Ninja. When I was in the Land of Waves my father always told me he loved his old home. I asked him what he meant and he never told me. The only thing he ever said was, 'The winter always brings peace.'"

"You know I've heard of a place where there is only winter. The Land of Snow. It was taken over by some rouge ninja, but that's all I know."

"So after our mission is complete, do you think we can go there?"

"You'd have to ask Guranto Sensei about that. Or Kurenai Sensei. She seems to like you more than he does."

"Yeah. But I just don't know if I can do it. I've know about the Land of Snow for a long time, I feel at home during the winter, but I just don't know if I can do it. I always thought I would be known as a Water Ninja, but if I truly am from the Land of Snow I don't know if I can be."

"That's crazy! You can be any ninja you want to! And if you are from the Land of Snow who knows, maybe you'll be the most powerful ninja there. Rise to be the king."

"Why are you yelling?" Hinata woke up. "Are we under attack?"

"No, sorry," Nikku said.

"I was just trying to talk some sense into this kid over here." Maiku explained.

"So are you ready to go back with the group now?" Kurenai was in a tree. "And if it's okay with Guranto and Lord Hokage we can go."

"I think I'm gonna stay out here for a while." Nikku looked up at the stars. "You can't see the stars from where we were."

The next day they dropped off Kona.

"Any last words to your village before you go?" Kona asked.

"No," Nikku said. "I just need to tell you that I'm not the kid I was before. I am now stronger. So don't look down on me now, because I could squash you like a bug." He turned and started walking back to the Hidden Leaf.


End file.
